Lori Grimes (Social Game)
Lori Grimes (née unknown) is a character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Lori married her husband, Rick, at a very young age and the two of them eventually had a son named Carl. They lived as a typical suburban family in King County, Georgia. Lori was a doting stay-at-home mother, while Rick was the breadwinner of the family (working for the local Sheriff's department). Over time, their marriage became increasingly strained, with Rick constantly distancing himself from her. His unwillingness to talk about his feelings and their problems often resulted in fights, where harsh words were spoken by Lori. It had even reached the point where she began to question his love for her and Carl. Post-Apocalypse "The Outbreak Begins" She and Shane Walsh, while going to Atlanta, Georgia with Carl, get stopped at a roadblock. The three then settle down in a camp with many other survivors. While there, Summer's mother goes missing, and she helps conduct the search party. After she is found as a Walker and shot in the head, the player informs her, and she replies "How am I going to tell that little girl her mom is gone?" She repeatedly tells herself not to panic, and that they can make it through the apocalypse. She worries that the camp will run out of food, and tells herself that it won't happen. She questions the player if he thinks that Atlanta is safe. All that matters to her at this time is protecting her son, even though she won't let him arm himself. She wonders what humans did to deserve the apocalypse. She wonders how she transitioned from picking up Carl from school to protecting him from zombies so quickly. She misses her old life, when things were normal. She tells the player that everyone needs to remain calm. The player does a favor for her, to watch out for Carl if he wanders off. She also wonders how things are going at the supposed Atlanta refugee center. She has become so tired, even more than when Carl was an infant, and couldn't sleep. She looks to brighter memories to bring some laughter, but she has no more laughter in her. She will do everything in her power to protect the group, and prays it's enough. She questions herself "Why us? Why now?", but gets no answer. She is very caring, asking the player how he is doing and if he is hungry. After T-Dog leaves, Lori asks the player if he/she can find a map so Shane, Carl, and herself can go to Atlanta. After he/she does Shane and Lori leave with Carl and go to Atlanta. Death ;Killed By TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lori has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Appearances Social Game *"The Outbreak Begins" Quests *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 1 Mission 14: Summer's Missing Mom. *Chapter 1 Mission 19: Summer's Dad Part 2. *Chapter 1 Mission 30: Helping Lori, Shane and Carl. Trivia *Lori is seen saying "All that matters to me is protecting my son." However, she refuses to let Carl have either a gun or a knife to protect himself. *Lori along with Michonne, Andrea, Sean, Dave, Tony, Randall, Otis, Daryl, Merle, Felipe, Shane, Glenn, Carl, Morgan, Summer, Rick, and T-Dog have been featured in The Walking Dead Social Game. **Shane, Lori, Carl, Andrea, and Michonne have also been featured on the cover of the chapters. Grimes, Lori Grimes, Lori Grimes, Lori Category:Atlanta Highway Category:NPC Category:Grimes Family Category:Deceased